Number one of my heart
by Solynn Galaxy
Summary: Since he learnt that he was maybe a legendary blader, Masamune doesn't make more than train all the day. But he doesn't realize that he abandonns his friend and that this one has feelings for him... King x Masamune, slight Zeo x Toby
1. Chapter 1: Can't you see I love you?

Hello :D ! Today I start a new yaoi couple: King x Masamune. It's while watching the episode 128 of Metal Fight Beyblade 4D that I became a fan of this couple so I'll make a few fics on this one. (For those who don't know who it is, King is a character in season 3 (Metal Fight Beyblade 4D) that Masamune meets and confronts during a tournament. even if they are in rivalry at the beginning, they will become great friends... and me, I'll go even further than in the series, I will make them become lovers *u* because Masamune too deserves to have a boyfriend ;D)

This will be a story in 2 chapters, here's the first, read and enjoy ! (Don't like yaoi don't read !)

**Title:**Number one in my heart

**Summary:**Since he learnt that he was maybe a legendary blader, Masamune doesn't make more than train all the day. But he doesn't realize that he abandonns his friend and that this one has feelings for him...

**Pairing(s):**King x Masamune, slight Zeo x Toby

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade !

**Chapter 1: Can't you see that I love you?**

«Go, Striker !

-Don't give up Lyra ! »

The duel was clearly in favour of Masamune, who had returned to equal to one against one, despite the fact that it's he who asked Zeo and Toby to fight together against him. Around them, all the boys in the Dungeon gym encouraged the two remaining bladers in full voice. Only a tanned skin and hair and blue eyes boy said nothing, slightly behind, leaning against the wall idly, merely watch. It was King.

«Go Striker, Special move, Flash of Lightning ! »

The router of the young boy brightened a green light, struck that of Toby, who attempted to resist the attack, but the strength of the special move of Striker made it fly out of the stadium and it went to reach the top of Zeo, exit previously.

"Oh no, Lyra !

-Yeah, I won :D ! » Masamune said while clenching fists and smiling.

Toby and Zeo picked up their tops, then went to the brown, as well as the others - except King, obviously.

«Bravo Masamune, you've been able to fight two against one, you become pretty darn strong !

-Hey hey, I know Toby ! he says proudly. But I have to do that if I want to be able to become a

legendary blader ! »

Noting that King was still saying nothing, the coach Steel walked.

"You will not congratulate Masamune ? he asked.

-...No. It's true that he has been strong in beating Zeo and Toby alone, but I could have done the same, me too. And surely better elsewhere. And then I do what I want. »

_'And then see him as it doesn't give me really envy to make a compliment.'_

Masamune, all happy to have won, went to see the coach.

"Then coach ? Do you think that it was good ?

-Obviously it was good ! You become increasingly stronger, Masamune. Continues to fight in this way and I am sure that you will soon become an blader as strong as King ! What pride it would be if one of my most brilliant students became a legendary blader !

-Sure ! And you King, how did you find me ? "he asked, turning to his friend.

_' I'm sure he'll say it was awesome ! Obviously, since I'm the blader number one !'_

«...Rather well.

-WHAT ?! HOW THAT RATHER WELL ?! I DESERVE BETTER THAN RATHER WELL !

-YOU BETCHA ! I WOULD HAVE DONE BETTER THAN YOU IF I WOULD HAVE BEAT THEM AT THE SAME TIME !

-Hey, calm down, guys ! Zeo and Toby said, but the two excited didn't hear them.

-You say anything ! All this because you are a legendary blader you say you're the strongest !

-Oh yeah ? So who repeat all day that he's the number one ?! »

King and Masamune quarreled for a while without that their friends or the Steel coach managed to calm them down.

"Anyway, Masamune said, under the pretext that you're a legendary blader and not me, you may say that what I do is zero ! Even though I am doing progress, you don't care ! In fact I'm doing what I can to become as strong as you, but it doesn't interest you ! You don't care about me, that's it huh ? Confess ! »

This last sentence annoyed King at the highest point. And he was wrong in the heart.

"And for what reason I wouldn't give a damn about you ? Do you think that what you do doesn't interest me ? Of course I'm happy that you do progress ! And I'll tell you, Masamune, it's rather you who don't care about me ! You are so obsessed with the idea of becoming a legendary blader that you forget me in everything ! You don't care about me, while we are friends ! »

_'For me, you're even more than a friend...'_

"It looks like a dispute for couple..., Zeo whispered to Toby, who nodded his head.

-How that I forget you ? What are you talking about ?

-You can't know, moron... you can not figure out how I'M FED UP WITH YOU ! »

Flustered, King came out of the gymnasium and began to run, repressing an urge to cry. Masamune looked at him go, amazed at his reaction.

« ?-? What do I say ? Why he left running ?

-I think that you get him edgy Masamune, Zeo said.

-... Anyway, he's jealous because I'm soon going to match him... No, even surpass him ! But for that, I have to train again and again ! »

Then he turned to the other boys in the gym and asked in a playful way:

"Okay, who wants to be my next opponent :D ?

A flood of "me me me ! " invaded the ears of the brown.

"Hey gently ! Ok, I will fight against every one of you ! With who I start ? »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A little later, in a park in New York, King had finally stop running. Fatigue did stop, but it was still so pissed to Masamune.

"Haa... haa... what moron..."

He saw in front of him a tree, and at this time there, the head of Masamune appeared to him. Then he decided to spend his top anger.

"WHAT MORON ! "

The blader with blue hair began to punch and kick the tree trunk while pestant against his friend. Luckily for him, there was nobody in the vicinity.

"What moron ! **BAM ! **As if I didn't give a damn about him ! **BAM !** And everything he does to become a legendary blader ! **BAM ! **He actually does too much this moron ! **BAM !** He is so obsessed with that...".

A last **BAM** came to accompany his punch.

"That he ends up forget me totally...".

He sat down on the ground, head down, exhausted. His desires to cry returned to his spirit, and tears came to him in the eyes.

"Why can't you see it, moron, he said in a low voice, why can't you see that I love you ? "

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Later in the afternoon...

"Yeah, I won ! I am the best ! Good, who's next :D ? »

Although he spent a good part of the afternoon to fight, Masamune has still a ton of energy in its batteries - which unfortunately for him was not the case for everyone. Around him, all the boys in the gym were sitting or lying on the ground, exhausted.

"Go what, nobody wants to redo a duel against me ? :(.

-Well, let us a little rest Masamune..., Toby said. We fought all afternoon...

-Buuut :( ! the brown protested. I still want to fight !

-Why you'll rather search King ? We didn't see him since your quarrel with him...

-Oh yeah, good idea Zeo ! OK, I go out !

-Yeah see you later... x.x ".

Masamune left the gymnasium and began to run, shouting the name of his friend.

"King ! Where are you ? Kiiiiiiiiiiing ! »

He began to travel all over the city, without being able to find him. Tired, he leaned against a wall and began to think – at last, tried to think.

"Oooh, I ran too much, I have my neurons not connected, I can't thiiiiink...Okay, think Masamune, where would you go if you were pissed off ? »

After ten minutes of intense reflection, finally the brown had the illumination of the century.

"Of course, why didn't I think earlier ? Wow, I am too smart ! »

Masamune still began to run, in the direction of a park where he often went when he needed to be alone or to calm down. And his intuition was right: he saw his friend sitting under a tree, curled up, arms around the legs.

"King ! "

Masamune rushed towards him.

"Hey King ! Where have you been ? I'm looking for you since quite a lot of time, you know !

-...Then finally, you are interested in me...

-...What ? »

Masamune was surprised by the words of his friend, when suddenly he noticed that he was crying.

"King ? Why are you crying ? he asked.

-...Why I'm crying...Why I'm crying ?! »

Pissed off at the highest point, King got up suddenly and struck the brown's look. Masamune received a cold and piercing look that unnerved him a moment.

"It's because of you that I cry, fool !

-...Because of me ? the brown said. But... why ? You're angry at me ?

-Yes, I'm angry at you death, Masamune...

-But... what did I do to you? Tell me what I did to you ! »

The gaze of King changed and passed rabies to deep sadness.

"The problem is that you didn't do nothing to me precisely, the blue sighed, ... nothing...

- But if I didn't do anything to you, why are you angry at me ? I don't understand !

-...Because..., King lowered the voice so much that Masamune was unable to hear, because I love you, moron...»

Fixing his turquoise eyes into the brown eyes of his friend, the boy suddenly pulled him towards him by the T-shirt and stuck him a kiss on the lips. Masamune, who didn't really, really expect that, took a moment before understanding that King was kissing him. Then he finally had a normal reaction: he opened large eyes like soccer balls and his cheeks became as red as a crayfish. But he sought not to push him back - to tell the truth, the idea didn't even cross his mind - so it was... bug. He didn't react; It's was like if his brain wasn't connected to his body anymore - King could have slapped either slide his hand in his pants he wouldn't have recognize. It's only when King took away from him that he realized really what was happend.

_' King kissed me...King kissed me...King kissed me...'_

He repeated the phrase at least 10 times in his head when finally, his mind re-worked completely.

«Why did you kiss me King ? "

The blue, exasperated, wanted to slap him, but renounced. Without answer him, he began to run, still crying. Masamune reacted after ten seconds - decidedly he really was tension today - and began to pursue him.

"KING ! COME BACK HERE ! YOU CAN'T CLEAR OFF LIKE THAT AFTER HAVING KISS ME ! he screamed.

-SHUT UP ! I HATE YOU ! he replied.

-THEN WHY DID YOU KISSED ME?

-BECAUSE I YOU LOVE MORON ! »

Last reply King crossed the spirit of Masamune in a flash. He stopped to run, and watched his friend go, slightly red cheeks.

«...Because you love me ? »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 1 complete ! If you liked, put some reviews please :)

Masamune: He loves me...He loves me...He loves me...

Zeo: He's not gonna recover -_ -

Toby: No, it just takes him time before he understands

Masamune:...My best friend is in love with me...What am I supposed to do ?

So-chan: Put things right maybe, otherwise it's sure he'll hate you for life u_u

Masamune: But how can I put things right ?

So-chan: Ah that it's your problem, use your brain... ah but I forgot that you have no brain ! Then you must listen to your heart !

Masamune:...Listen to my heart ? And why not my stomach ? I am hungry !

So-chan: I DON'T CARE YOU'RE HUNGRY YOU'RE GONNA SOLVE YOUR STUPIDITY AND FASTER THAN THAT Ò_Ó !

Masamune: ._.''' Okay, okay...


	2. Chapter 2: I love you too

Hello ! Before the beginning, a **little note:** I saw some people have put my story in their favorites, and I'm glad people like my story ^-^, but could you put a few reviews please ? I really want to know what you think about my story, the things which are good and the things which are wrong, it could help me to get better ! I hope some people will read my message, I thank you in advance ^-^! Here's the second chapter of number one in my heart, read and enjoy! (Don't like yaoi don't read !)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade !

**Chapter 2: I love you too**

King began to get really tired. Not only running, but also everything that had happened. The innumerable fights of Masamune, his quarrel with him, his escape, their reunion, his kiss with him... He blushes in retrospect. He had kissed him, of course because he loved him, but mostly because he had enough that Masamune ignores him.

When he had met the brown during the tournament of the dome of the destruction, King had seen in him a good friend, with the same excited and combative character . But quickly, he realized he felt more than friendship towards him. King didn't know if Masamune also felt that for him, then he hadn't told him. Everything was fine, until the day where the latter had learned that he was perhaps a legendary blader. From this time, this idea in mind, he began to fight more and more intensely. Masamune was much improved, but he only realized that he deserted little by little his friend. And that, King doesn't stand it long. He could stand the fact that they are only friends, , but not that he took care of him anymore, it made him mad. He felt no longer count for the brown; and he could no longer stand being only an opponent. Then today, all fall over. His sadness and anger exploded in the nose of Masamune as a bomb. And his heart had done the same.

Without realizing it, King returned to the Dungeon gym. He went like a rocket in the main room, which was empty. All bladers gymnasium, and even coach Steel, went looking for them, worried to see neither he nor Masamune return. So much better than elsewhere, because given the very irritated state of King, he spent his wrath upon the first living thing - or not - that he would have seen.

"Grrrr...I hate you Masamune...I HATE YOUUUUU ! »

He entered into a rage as his hair stand on end on his head and became white cream. Flustered, he turn the gym upside down: he was like a tornado. And when he had finished wrecking everything, he locked in the reparations room. And finally he quieted. His hair found their dark blue color, while he let himself fall to the ground, leaning against the door, and he began to cry.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Masamune was still planted on place. He had not sought to catch up his friend, and anyway it would have served to nothing. After that he had finally understood that his friend had made him a love decalration for the least unexpected, the brown didn't know what to do.

_'...But what can I do ? I don't know what to do ! Dammit, think Masamune !'_

"What you doing there Masamune ?

-AAAAAH ! »

The boy with brown eyes jumped screaming. He turned and saw his two older friends, Zeo and Toby.

"You know you scared me guys ?! Masamune screamed.

-Sorry if we afraid you Masamune, Toby apologized, but you looked immersed in your thoughts and you haven't seen us...

-Oh, this is not the first time...So, where were you ? Zeo asked. We looked for you everywhere Toby and me, and we're not the only ones !

-...Ah ?

-Yeah, all the gymnasium is gone and are looking for you ! So, where were you ?

-Well, I was looking for King...

- And you found him?

- Well... uh..."

Masamune suddenly began to blush, which intrigued the other two boys.

"What did you do this time ? Zeo asked. Stupid things, as usual ?

-Explain us Masamune.

-B-But nothing happened ! »

The brown received a very skeptical look of his friends.

"You wouldn't blush if nothing happened, Zeo said. Let me guess, you have found King and it finished again in dispute ? »

Masamune then told them everything that had happened between him and his other friend, but continued to blush. At the end of his explanations, the two boys sighed.

"Frankly Masamune, you're really unbelievable, Zeo sighed with a jaded air, but hey, with you it's always like that...

- So King is in love with you ? Toby said. But it's cool Masamune!

- And... It surprised you that he loves me ? the brown asked.

-...Me, it doesn't surprise me at all, the silver smiled. After all you have always been great friends, and then we really could see you counted for him.

-Toby is right Masamune. And you, do you like it ?

-Ah... I... well... uh...

-Having regard to your reaction, I would go for yes. And you're red like a tomato, as Toby when he told me he loved me. Do you remember Toby ^-^ ?

-Stop, I thought die of shame this day, he said with a hint of redness in his cheeks.

-I remember it again, you were super cute when you was blushing ^-^, Zeo smiled while stroking his cheek.

- And... What must I do guys ? Masamune suddenly shouted.

-...Well, just go tell him you love him too !

-It's easier to say that to make... and in addition he's angry at me to death...

-It's another reason to go tell him, Toby noticed, you have to say that it's useless that you quarrel with him.

- But what am I going to tell him ?! the brown asked.

-Well, this time Masamune, we can't help you, sorry.

-Yeah, Toby is right, it's you who have caused the problem, it's up to you to solve it. »

Accompanied by his two friends, Masamune then went to the gym, since it's in this direction that King had run away. And then, he had a premonition that he was here.

Come to the gym, the brown opened the door and they entered all three.

«...O_o but what happened here ?! »

All the gym was upside down, and all was overturned.

«It seems that a tornado went through here...,Toby said while noting the damage.

- And I think that this tornado is called King..., Zeo added.

-You think... that it was he who did all the damage ?! Masamune exclaim.

-If he's here, there are great chances for that is him, you know how he's powerful... and then he vented his anger on the equipment because he was angry at you, at last, that's what I think.

-I agree with Zeo, and in my opinion he's here. Then you know what you have to do Masamune.

-I know... »

Then he turned to his two friends.

"Please, you can go while I explain ?

- But why ?

-Because... it's embarassing that you're here...

-...Okay Masamune, we count on you.

-I'm sure you will find the words to express what you feel ^-^. »

Once his two friends out, the brown then felt a huge weight on his shoulders.

_'How will I do ?'_

A low noise coming from the reparation room suddenly drew his attention. Stucking his ear to the door, but he didn't hear nothing. Then he tried to open the door, but realized that it was locked. And he realized immediately that King was here.

"King ? Open me, please !

-Leave me alone ! he cried. I don't want to see you anymore !

- But I want to know why you are in this state ! And... What did I do to put you in this state ? I

don't understand, tell me...

-Anyway, you wouldn't understand... you can't understand... at which point you make me suffer, Masamune !

-...But...King... I... I thought we were friends... If I have done something that hurt you, I want that you say me, it hurts me too to see you in this state... »

The sincerely sad voice of Masamune was a pinch in the heart of King. He consented to open the door, but saw that his friend turned him back. He closed the door.

"King, I know that you're angry at me and I don't know why, but maybe you hadn't to devastate the gym...

-I prefer let off steam on the equipment than on you. Although frankly I really want...

-...King...Tell me at least what I did so you are like that ! Why are you angry at me ?! I told you something that you didn't like ?!

-...That's kinda it. But it's rather something else that made I hate you.

-...But if you hate me... why do you love me ? »

King turned and suddenly, pinned Masamune against the door. What made that they were almost nose to nose. The brown believed that he was still pissed, but in reality, it was sad.

"I love you... because it had always been like that, Masamune. The first time that we met, you and me, I considered you as a friend. But quickly, I realized that I felt more than friendship for you...You know... it... satisfied me to be only your best friend, because it allowed me to always be with you, even if I wanted to be more than that...But... »

Tears appeared in the eyes of King and began to run down his cheeks.

"Since you have learned that you were perhaps a legendary blader, you only train. Constantly. Of course, you have made much progress, and I'm very happy. But you abandon me, you don't take care of me anymore...And... it makes me really sad... »

Suddenly, he cried:

«I don't care we're only friends Masamune but I don't want you to ignore me ! I want to keep you near by me ! »

Masamune looked at his friend, with a heavy heart, then gently laid his hands on his shoulders and kissed him while blushing. King, very surprised, opened big round eyes like soccer balls.

«...Masamune ? he asked after the latter removed.

-...I... sorry King. Sorry for having make you to suffer like that, sorry for having make you cry, sorry for having put you in that state... and most importantly...»

Masamune tenderly hugged the blue.

"Sorry for not having told you earlier that I, too, I loved you... I'm just an idiot, forgive me... ".

This sentence sounded like an echo in the spirit of King, who didn't believe it. He stopped dead to cry. And this time, it was the brown who was starting to cry.

«...I'm sorry... really sorry King...

-... »

He could no longer stop sobbing, plagued by guilt, while the blue, that always surrounded with his arm, listened to him silently. The first tightened him a little more in his arms.

"Everything is my fault... If I told you earlier that I loved you, you would never have suffered like this...

-...Masamune, I-

-Why do you love me King ? I'm an idiot, I don't even realized I forgot you and you were sad and-

-Stops. »

The blue took the face of Masamune in his hands and then lifted his head so that their eyes meet.

"You are an idiot, because you should have tell me earlier that you loved me, and me then ? King raised the voice. It's my fault too ! If I also told you earlier that I loved you instead of say nothing, there wouldn't be this stupid argument ! And me nor I wouldn't make you suffer like this!

-...But what are you talking about ?

-Do you think I didn't affect you with my reproach ?! Look at you, you're crying like a baby ! And all this is because of me...

-But... you had reason to blame me ! I behaved like an idiot to you and -

-Stop get me an apology ! Me too I behaved like an idiot to you ! I let go you everything I had on the heart, but all my criticisms made you suffer ! »

King finally subsided, and then again hugged the brown.

«We're two idiots beautiful, Masamune...None confessed love he had to another, and result, you made me suffer because you forgot me, I made you suffer because I overwhelmed you with reproachs...We have both suffered for nothing... it's our fault all this... you don't have to feel guilty alone...I'm an idiot too... forgive me Masamune... »

They stayed a moment entwined into each other, then the brown broke slightly from the blue. He was smiling, reddened eyes.

«You're right, we're two beautiful idiots... »

Then suddenly, he passed his arm around the shoulders of the boy with blue eyes and kissed him with all his heart, to the surprise of the latter. But little by little, he surrounded his in turn of his arms and he returned the kiss. This passionate hug showed they had each forgave each other, they were reconciled. The two boys wanted this kiss soft and full of passion last eternity so much it was nice. But unfortunately they had to stop, lack of oxygen. They looked each other tenderly, slightly out of breath.

«...Two idiots who love. »

Masamune laid his hand on the one's cheek that was now his lover.

«...I love you King.

-I was going to say the same thing, Masamune " the blue said while doing the same thing.

They both had the same thought as they kissed again lovingly.

At last, until King note that there were slightly observed. He then stopped his kiss, much to the disappointment of Brown.

"But why did you stop ?

-Someone is looking us... »

Masamune then noticed Zeo and Toby, who looked behind the door that they had opened.

"Guys, what are you doing here ?! he screamed.

-We just wanted to check everything is going well..., Toby explained.

-It's not a reason to spy on us ! King exclaimed. We're not trying to watch you when you kiss you each other ! So let us quiet or otherwise I break everything !

-King, we shouldn't stay here, imagine, if the coach and the other returning ?

-...Oh yeah, it's not stupid.

-For once you said something intelligent Masamune ! »

Once out of the gymnasium, the four boys wondered what they would well be able to do.

"And if we were going to walk ? the brown proposed. I want to spend time with you ! And especially with you King ^-^.

- But I sure hope Masamune, the blue smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

-At least, everything ends well, Toby said by looking at the two. You don't find them cute Zeo ?

-...Yeah, but certainly not as much as you Toby ^-^

-Hey when wil you come ?! the two more young people screamed, who had gone far ahead.

-Yes, we get ! »

Then the two oldest went to join hand in hand the new lovers, also hand in hand.

"King...

-Yes ?

-It will be necessary that I confront you one of his days... and like that, I will show you it's me the number one blader !

-You wish, I'm the number one blader ! And you, you are the number one of my heart !

-...You too King, you are the number one of my heart ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yes ! Chapter 2 completed ! If you liked, put reviews please :) !

Masamune: You think that I pretty much rock there ?

So-chan: Hum, saw how it ended, I'd say yes...

Masamune: Yeah :D !

King: Now that we are happy Masamune and me we'll be able to do lots of things together !

Masamune: As for example kissing?

King: You read in my thoughts Masamune :) *tenderly kiss*

So-chan: They are so cute ^-^ Hurrah for happy ends !


End file.
